In recent years, as various electronic devices have diverse shapes when compared to the existing electronic devices, diversity in shape of batteries provided with the electronic devices also becomes important. That is, when it is intend to install a typical battery having a simple shape in an electronic device having various shapes different from those of the existing electronic device, an empty space may be generated within the electronic device due to mismatch between the shape of the battery and the internal space of the electronic device, in which the battery is accommodated. As a result, this becomes a retrogressive factor against customer demands in recent trends in which the electronic device is miniaturized in size so as to facilitate portability and mobility of the electronic device. Thus, studies on development of a battery having various shapes are being conducted continuously.
The battery may be diversely changed in shape according to characteristics of the electronic device on which the battery is mounted, and particularly, electronic devices such as mobile phones usable in hand-held manner are often manufactured to have curved surfaces so as to improve user's grip feeling. Accordingly, the battery mounted within the electronic device may also be manufactured to have a curved surface. Therefore, to improve the grip feeling of the electronic device, the battery mounted within the electronic device is also required to be changed in shape so as to be suitable for the electronic device.